Alcohol dependence is highly co-morbid with anxiety disorders. Urges to drink are closely correlated with concomitant levels of self-reported anxiety. Substance P is an amino acid peptide which belongs to the neurokinin family. In humans, neurokinins are thought to mediate their effects primarily at neurokinin -1 (NK-1) receptors. Animal studies show that Substance P is released in response to stress and gives rise to behaviors that are thought to represent anxiety. Animal studies also suggest that the NK-1 receptors affect alcohol consumption. The drug used in this study is an NK-1 receptor antagonist. Outcome measures include craving for alcohol and measures of anxiety. To date 26 anxious alcohol dependent patients have been enrolled in the study. Study accrual has been set at 50 patients.